


Yandere!Hermitcraft Oneshots

by That_One_Demiboy



Category: Hermircraft RPF
Genre: Brutality Warning, Delusion Warning, Forced Relationship Warning, Hermitcraft Yandere, Kidnapping warning, Major gore warning, Multi, Obsession Warning, Rehabilitation Drug Warning, Toxic Relationship Warning, YANDERE WARNING, Yandere, blood warning, knife warning, stalking warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Demiboy/pseuds/That_One_Demiboy
Summary: I’m done with everyone’s bullshit. Honestly. Can’t find a single fic on here that’s purely Yandere oneshots.So I’m making my own so nobody else has to go through that pain.Tags are there for a reason.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing on AO3 please be patient I don’t know what I’m doing.

**_Request_ _Rules_ **

  * All requests have to be put in the comments of this chapter. If it’s put into another chapter I won’t see them.
  * Please don’t get angry at me if you get triggered by anything here, there’s tags on the book one stuff that commonly appears and I do tw at the beginning of every chapter
  * This is purely Hermitcraft! I won’t do anything from MCYT or anything like that.
  * I won’t do requests that involve needles. Sorry, it’s something I get triggered by personally.
  * I do all ships, but if you don’t want something shippy (so purely platonic) please say.
  * That’s about it! Have fun.




	2. You can’t refuse me - Mumskall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iskall and Mumbo have been dating for a while, it’s nothing new to the server. But recently Iskall has been really protective of Mumbo.
> 
> He of course didn’t even notice it, just playing it off as a cruel joke. 
> 
> Him and Iskall go off to their ‘bases’ for the night, not even realising that the emerald-eyed creep was following him back.
> 
> He fell asleep, and woke up the next morning. With a chain around his arm and leg, and a rope tied around his and his boyfriends arm.
> 
> When he asked for an explanation, all Iskall said was “to protect you”
> 
> TW: Stalking mentions, Obsessions, Kidnapping, Chains/Ropes.

The time was nearly midnight. The radiant glow of the sun had only quietened itself down to a shadow, watching over the world like a mirror. Some hermits were busy; slaving away at farms by just standing there, building up sculptures and buildings that would blow the average person out of their legs. And some were taking the night out, getting themselves the rest they deserve.

There was a danger to this. While it skipped the night to day, it also made it so you would miss anything that happened through the night, or anything that happened during that time to you wouldn’t be noticed. Normally, it was just the off chance that he changed position, or that he hadn’t noticed his lover sneaking into bed with him.

* * *

This night was different, he knew that. He had woken up with a rope around his arm and leg, and handcuffs put onto him in a way that barely let blood cross through his hand. The only part of him that hadn’t been leashed by coils of rope was his chest, but that part was beyond him.

While dark and hard to see in, the room he was in looked different too, almost distorted. The window was stained a light grey, light spots of what seemed like blood covering its edges. A faint light came into the room from what he could distinguish as a door that laid beside him, purely spruce. A bouquet of flowers was propped up on the chartreuse wall, tulips with roses mixed in.

Something did catch his eye. Something… creepy. A desk by the corner of the room, covered in small things that he had thought he’d lost over time. Small things like pencils and ties, to some things that he shouldn’t have even had access to. Towels, gloves, components, even a whole suit of his. 

Both walls over it were littered with random photos, all of them had either a heart or a circle around his face in red ink. If someone else was in the picture, they were either ripped out just enough so they’d not be noticeable, or he had scribbled over their eyes in black ink, white ink on top writing words that were indistinguishable.

The faint hum of his boyfriends eye could be heard, accompanied by his freezing breath running down his spine. His chest tensed, feeling the cyborgs hands pull him closer, the rattling of the two’s handcuffs keeping both awake. Or just him awake. Really just depended on how deep of a sleep he was in. 

“I- Iskall?”

“Hm? What is it, love?”

“Where are we? Why am I tied down?”

His question made him chuckle, softly grabbing his hair and caressing each strand, the scent of it intoxicating him like a drug, a drug that he needed. Forever. Something he couldn’t give up, no matter how much everyone else though he was weird for having. 

“To protect you.”

The answer unsettled him a bit too much. It didn’t change anything with his partner leaving kisses across his cheek, softly whispering to himself. Things that were far from normal, that were already seeming to answer his question a lot more than the answer in which the boy wanted him to hear, and believe.

“W-Why? I can protect myself”.

Mumbo shuddered, hearing the jingle of keys, followed by the handcuff that was bound to him flying right off. His wrist was sore, a red line roughly rubbed around it. His hand could feel static, half awake and half asleep. He could still barely make out what breaths were his and what ones were the insane chuckles of Iskall.

“You’re too… how do I put this… innocent. You’re too pure to be with any of them. They’ll corrupt you so that you’re as dark and horrid as the rest of them. So that you’re far from what you are now. An absolutely _perfect, perfect_ person. Someone that needs to be protected from everyone else”

His reasoning almost made him gag, tears springing at the edges of his eyes. He had almost forgotten about the ropes holding him in place, in an attempt to run off and away from here. To somewhere. Anywhere, as long as this absolute maniac wasn’t with him.

Was he even human anymore? God would know; considering how insane even the look in his eyes was. An unsettling call that was for him, and from what he had heard, him only. Heck, he didn’t even know where he had been dragged to, let alone why his date was all of a sudden crazy.

“Love? There’s no reason to get upset. This is just to keep you safe.”

Soft, warm hands caressed his hand softly, before he pulled his hand back into his chest, pleading eyes welling with tears were almost begging him to leave him alone. He was too frightened to speak, valuing his life over speaking to a psychopath. Regardless of whether it was ‘you know me so you can trust me’

“You know you can’t refuse me, right? Look at all I’ve done for you! I’ve even made sure that your own stuff is safe, with us!”

“Please… let me go”.

His voice was dry and hoarse, caught in his throat from the fear inside him. What was he even meant to do in a situation like this? Wait for someone to come find him? Like that was going to happen.

“Sweet, you know I can’t. Besides, we’re too far out from where everyone else is to the point where only someone who needs something from another jungle would come here. It’s just us, like it should be, and like it’s going to be. Forever.”


	3. Work Together - Scardubs and Doccub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bdubs wants Scar's undivided attention, but he feels like Cub's getting all of Scar's attention, but he can't just kill Cub without pissing off Doc, another yandere, so they team up to help each other get the person they want.
> 
> TW: Explicit depictions of violence, kidnapping, forced relationships, murder, baseball bats, blood, drug usage.

Blood seeped down the walls, blossoming around the spruce planks, leaving their burgundy embers across the field. A baseball bat laid kneeled down beside the corpse, leaving itself as a bandage, attracting the colour in which infested the area. 

He had done it, Bdubs had led him to the scene, where the poor boy had been promptly beaten to death with a bat. His black and yellow attire soon covered in both the stench and look of his insides, one side of his head pushed into one end, a flat line being pressed against the wall.

It was almost a habit. Bdubs would spend his time trying to keep Scar’s attention, be for a few minutes to the whole time he was awake. He would come across Cub in these times every so often, quickly telling the creeper hybrid if anyone was stealing his future lover.

Mechanical parts in his arm whirred away, quickly brushing the smallest bit of blood off Doc’s chin. A twisted smile grew across his lips, looking down Impulse’s body for a sign of life. Not like being beat with a metal bat was survivable; he was just taking a glance at the scene he had caused.

* * *

The sun was hanging on the horizon, Scar quickly brushing down his uniform from dust. The two of them made there way past the trees that sprouted gems galore, through the pathway that was dusted down to the last grain of rock, the lush green that erupted from their start. He pinned his elytra to his tie, filling his hands with rockets that lacked Magnesium. 

“Are we still going to your base?”

His soft lips parted for a second after asking, letting a breath of the air pass through him. Bdubs tried to ignore the fact that he would have quite clearly seen the body, or the blood at the very least. 

“Sure, I doubt you have anything to do with Larry”.

His eyes glimmered with light, cursing himself mentally for letting Etho get away with that wish. He couldn’t see his angel as good, sunlight in the way or not. The glimmer from other things would always somehow find their way to his eyes; cursing them with Sclera burn.

Despising their rotation, he pegged his elytra onto his back and flew off into the distance, Scar quickly trailing behind him. Trailing behind the man that was going straight to a trap, straight to his downfall. He just had to pray that Doc knew what he was doing this time.

Sounds of the sea filled their ears, occasionally interrupted by the flaring of a firework. Soft beats of his heart, letting his worried mind free, would wind their way into his ears, intoxicating his thoughts with the look of him, locked up in his room, with just barely enough space to get up and walk. 

“Hey Scar, I wanna ask you a question” 

He purred out, moving over quickly to hide the stains of blood that covered the fence, the corpse hidden just the other side, or so he believed. Let it rot and the flies take what utter stupidity was left.

“Sure, ask away”.

“I was kinda curious about something. I-”

He breathed heavily, reaching into his pocket to grab the rag that he left there, chloroform covered. 

“I love you. I’ve loved you ever since I met you. Will you go out with me?”

The mayor stood there, starstruck. Was there a quick way to let him down, let him know that he wasn’t into boys? Let him know that his feelings were one way?

“ _ I’m sorry.  _ I don’t- I’m not gay”.

His heart felt shattered, like he was just thrown on the ground like a vase. He was pulled, pulled to his limit then snapped, harshly and with no remorse. Chuckles came out of him, pulling the rag out of his pocket and grabbing Scar by the arm, harshly and painfully. 

A soft hand brushed against his cheek, caressing the absolutely perfect skin that he had. That he wanted, so badly. Even if he wasn’t into him. He would just have to learn. 

Bdubs pulled the rag up to Scar’s mouth, pushing it into his nose, watching his eyes light up in fear, kicking and screaming for help. Soon enough, his voice came dry and hoarse, and his kicking was too weak to do anything. All that was left were muffled whimpers, begging him to let go. Then silence, the poor boy's eyes closing. 

* * *

“Cubs all yours, now”.


	4. Learn to love me - Gretho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho basically admits that he’s been stalking Grian before kidnapping him. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of dismembering people, deification, forced relationships, extreme gore, cannibalism, drug usage.

_ To my angel. _

His hand grasped the letter, slipping it under the door of the gremlins base. Soft eyes fluttered as the paper flew under; a small rustle indicating that the note had landed. The mask covering his face and blush became thick with sweat, nervously anticipating what would happen when Grian found the note.

_ There’s something about you that I’ve never exactly met in a person. Beauty, kindness, all over perfection. You’re just too perfect, too godlike, too heavenly to have me let you go.  _

If only the poor boy knew what that man had done. What he had done to Tango. The insanity that covered his face as he plummeted a knife into his rib cage, throwing his hand in and ripping out a bone. Watching as he went limp, before unchaining his corpse from the wall and taking him apart, piece by piece.

_ I can’t live without you, Grian! _

If only he knew how the Canadian had murdered Iskall. By throwing him into glass shards and watching as he bled to death. He had later washed off the glass and dragged his body out, using his stomach in his meal, throwing the rest into lava, never to be seen again.

_ I’ve been watching you for, well, a while. Keeping my eyes close in you when you do even the smallest things. Like when you sleep; the soft noises you make just fills me with so much joy. Even if I record them, it still doesn’t satisfy me quite as much as the real thing, angel.  _

Etho stumbled, quickly making his way to his base. Like he was going to come without a backup plan. If he was rejected, he’d simply drug him to sleep, drag his body to his basement and lock him up in there. Until he could hear him screaming out his name with blood on his hands and a gaze filled with lust in his eyes. 

_ Please, accept my confession. Meet me at your base at five.  _

He wasn’t planning to do it, it was just an extra precaution in case the angel that he met would try and leave him without anywhere to go. In case he was just left there. Heartbroken. With a knife in his hand and a fine line between sanity and a killing spree. 

_ ~ Etho. _

* * *

The soft ticking of a clock chimed in his ears, eyes reading over the note in pure disgust. How on earth would this psycho even think that admitting to stalking someone and recording them sleeping would even remotely make someone love you. 

Light footsteps echoed through the building, distracting Grian from the inhuman feelings that he felt. Was this love that he was claiming to be in? Or was it a cry to help from being a stalker.

“Angel?”

Grian turned toward the cosplayer in panic, scrambling back from the wall and pulling out his sword. His gaze was almost sympathetic for him, questioning the sudden reflex that he had toward him. 

“Etho, you’re insane”.

“Do you think I wanna be anything else? I’d rather be insane then have to tie you down in my base until you agree to love me”.

That kind, sympathetic gaze suddenly turned into a dark, twisted grin. Something you’d see in horror movies, that would give goosebumps to people and let hairs stick on end, though invisible through their clothing.

He shivered, holding the blade up closer to his body, watching as he came closer to him, fiddling with a cloth in his pocket. The slightest pungent smell leaked through his pocket, making itself clearer after the rag was ripped out of the fabric, being tied around his mouth like a gag.

“I’m sorry it came to this, Grian. But you gotta learn how to love me”.


End file.
